


Training Aid

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Outside Edge [58]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blaine Friendly, Established Relationship, Ice Skating, M/M, Teen Romance, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: Sebastian comes up with a fun new way to train figure skating students ...And Blaine has a ton of fun annoying him about it, especially when he unearths something Sebastian tried to keep secret.





	Training Aid

_Rattle-rattle-rattle-rattle!_

_Rattle-rattle-rattle-rattle!_

_Rattle-rattle-rattle-rattle!_

_Rattle-rattle-rattle-rattle!_

Kurt shakes his head slowly as his ridiculous boyfriend dances on his toe picks, accompanied by a horrible noise he’s creating by shaking a cola can shaped container over one shoulder, then the other, like he’s mixing a drink.

“How does this work?” Kurt asks, raising his voice over the racket.

“Yeah,” Blaine says, examining a group of similar shaped containers that Sebastian has lined up on the railing to his rink. “What’s in these things anyway?”

“There are five dice in here,” Sebastian says, putting the can he’s shaking in line with the rest. “Each die represents an element –a jump, a spin, a spiral, a catch-and-grab move, and one random auxiliary element. You shake ‘em up, toss ‘em out, and then you perform them in the order they fall.”

“Like Yahtzee for skaters?”

Sebastian sighs and rolls his eyes. He’s long since stopped glaring after every comment that comes out of Blaine’s mouth, but he can’t stop what his eyes choose to do.

“No, this is nothing like Yahtzee! I had samples produced for each level from pre-alpha to Freestyle 10 according to ISI testing requirements. The people you’re playing with judge you on a scale of 1 thru 5. Whoever scores the most points in each round wins that round. After a set number of rounds, you add up the scores, and whoever has the most points wins.”

“So … kind of like Yahtzee,” Blaine presses.

“Not like Yahtzee!” Sebastian barks.

“What if you don’t know a move?” Kurt asks. “Do you automatically lose that round?”

“No. It counts as a scratch, so you get zero points for that one move. But then you tell your coach and they teach it to you.”

“What level is this one for?” Blaine asks, picking up the only container covered in glitter and giving it a shake. “It’s not marked.”

“Hands off!” Sebastian scolds, swiping it from his hands. “That one’s special. It’s just for Kurt and me.”

“Ooo!” Blaine coos, keeping an eagle eye on it when Sebastian returns it back to the line. “What makes it special?”

“Well, it’s … uh …” Sebastian stammers when he sees he has Kurt’s attention, “for a coach and skater team. So the moves are specific to that pair. And a bit more complicated.”

“This actually sounds like a decent idea,” Kurt says.

Sebastian shoots him a look. “You sound surprised.”

“I am. When your uncle brought up the idea of you coming up with training aids, I didn’t think you took him seriously. But this looks like it could be fun.” Kurt picks up the container marked Freestyle 4, gives it a few shakes, then tosses the dice out on the ice. “Let’s see what I got …” He bends low to take a look. “Flip jump, sit spin, backward spiral, dance step sequence, pancake spin. Nice.”

“Go to it.” Sebastian watches with a grin as his boyfriend shoots out across the ice, transitioning from forward crossovers to backwards crossovers. With ease, he executes each move – flip jump first, following the exit arc around into a sit spin. From there, he takes a few strokes backwards and performs a flawless backward spiral, topping it off with an equally flawless pancake spin. Kurt finishes with his landing leg out and his arms in the air, returning to his boyfriend to the sound of enthusiastic applause.

“Incredible, as always,” Sebastian says.

“So, what’s my score, coach?”

“I give you straight fives across the board. Impeccably done. No complaints.”

“Why, thank you, kind sir,” Kurt says, bobbing a curtsy. “And what about you, Blaine?”

But Blaine isn’t looking at Kurt. He’s opened the glitter-covered container, the dice in his hands, a half-smile lifting the corner of his mouth as he reads the faces.

“What is this?” He chuckles. “ _These_ four are normal, but this last one is …”

“Blaine!” Sebastian takes a swipe at him, but Blaine swivels backward too quickly. “You twit!”

“Kiss your coach on the … uh …?” Blaine’s face glows red. “I’m sorry. I can’t finish reading this. I think I need an adult.”

“I told you, Blaine! That one was just for me and Kurt! Hand it over!”

“Okay. Heads up, Kurt!” Blaine tosses the die in Kurt’s direction, skating out of Sebastian’s way before the boy can barrel him over. Kurt snatches the die out of the air, reading each face before his boyfriend can reach him.

“Sebastian!” he gasps.

Sebastian stops short, nearly flying over his toe pick in his haste to get back to Kurt. “Kurt! I’m …”

“What were you thinking? We haven’t done _half_ of these yet!”

“Well” – Blaine giggles, gliding around them just out of Sebastian’s reach – “that’s what you have a coach for! To teach you things!”


End file.
